El peligro es él
by RitualSinCalma
Summary: Cuando de su onna se trata, para el kengou, todo representa peligro.


- Oe, Robin.

- ¿Qué sucede, kenshi-san?

- Ya deja de llamarme así - Robin sonrió.

- Lo siento, Zoro.

- No te acerques demasiado a ese tipo.

- ¿Trafalgar Law?

- No confío en él.

- No parece tan malo como dicen.

- ¿Estas de su lado?

- Creo que todos tenemos nuestro pasado.

- Solo no te acerques a él.

La morocha sonrió al kengou y éste se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a llegar al forte para comenzar su entrenamiento mientras empezaba su guardia de esa noche en el Sunny.

- ¿Ya es la hora de la cena? - Luffy se acerco a la cocina. - ¡Meshi, Sanji, meshi!

- Sí, sí, ya está la comida.

El rubio empezó a servir todos los platos en la mesa, mientras los demás integrantes de la banda del mugiwara entraban a la cocina para cenar.

- ¡Oe, Law! - gritó el buchou ya sentado con sus cubiertos en manos. - ¿No vas a cenar con nosotros?

- ¡No tengo apetito, Luffy! - gritó él desde la cubierta del Sunny y se quedó sentado mirando al mar, escuchando los ruidos de pesas sobre él, en el forte.

La hora de la cena, duró una hora hasta que Luffy acabó de comer y quedó saciado. Uno a uno los nakama del barco iban saliendo para irse a sus habitaciones o para pasar un rato más en la tranquilidad de la noche.

- Robin-chwan.. no tienes que hacer eso. ¡Ese kuso marimo no se merece que seas tan buena con él!

- Daishobu, Sanji-kun. - La morocha le sonrió. - Quiero llevarle la cena.

- ¡Pero él..!

- Si yo no le llevo su plato de comida, no comerá hasta mañana.

- Agh, ese baka.. está bien, Robin-chwan. Pero tené cuidado al subir.

- Entendido - sonrió nuevamente y salió de la cocina con un plato cubierto por un fino repasador para que la comida no se enfríe ni se ensucie.

- ¿Siempre sos así de buena? - Law la miró amagando una sonrisa.

- No estoy segura, pero eso trato.

- ¿Vos sos esa pequeña de 8 años que mató a varias tripulaciones de marines? Hm.. en verdad no lo creo - dio una pequeña carcajada.

- No es algo de lo que estoy muy orgullosa - Robin agachó su cabeza y paró de caminar en frente de él.

- No estoy diciendo que tendrías que estarlo. Simplemente me sorprende. ¿Cómo es que Luffy logró que una asesina experta en aniquilar y esconder sentimientos como vos, se convierta en lo que sos ahora?

- Creo que.. ellos, me quieren.

- ¿Y eso fue suficiente?

- Lo es para mí.

- Bastante honesto.

- ¿Qué hay de vos? Al igual que yo, tenés un pasado bastante oscuro.

- No lo niego, ni me enorgullezco de él.

- No te pido que hagas ninguna de las dos cosas. - Law sonrió.

- Sos demasiado inteligente para ese kengou.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Robin borró la sonrisa de sus labios por unos segundos.

- No soy idiota, me doy cuenta de las cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?

Law se levantó y caminó hasta Robin con las manos en los bolsillos. Se paró justo enfrente de ella, y lentamente acercó su boca hasta el oído derecho de la morocha.

- ¿Llevarle la cena al forte mientras entrena? Ni siquiera esa akague molesta haría eso por Luffy; y eso que él es el capitán de la tripulación. - Le susurró.

- Él es mi nakama. - Contestó Robin igual de bajo en el oído del morocho. - Le debo mucho, a él y a todos, y me gusta darle las gracias con pequeños detalles. Es una forma de demostrarles mi afecto.

- ¿Ah, sí? - Se alejó de Robin y la miró a los ojos. - Volvé a decírmelo cuando te lo creas.

Robin se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras veía como Law se iba en dirección a la biblioteca del barco. Cuando logró reaccionar, en efecto tardío, subió al forte para entregarle su comida al kengou.

- Tardaste. - Dijo éste al escuchar la puerta abrirse detrás de él, mientras ejercitaba sus brazos con dos pequeñas pesas en cada uno.

- Gomen, Zoro. - Sonrió la morocha y le dejó su comida sobre el sillón, al lado de donde ella se sentó observando al peliverde.

- Creí haberte dicho que te alejaras de ese idiota.

- Simplemente intercambiamos algunas palabras. - Robin sonrió al notar que Zoro la había espiado.

- ¿Intercambiaron palabras? Tsk.. - suspiró de mala gana el kengou y dejó las pesas en el piso. Tomó su comida y empezó su cena.

- Sanji-kun preparó algo delicioso esta noche.

- Solo es comida.

- Una rica comida.

- Es su deber cocinarla sabrosa, bien por él.

Robin sintió el rechazo de Zoro y se dispuso a pararse y salir del forte, no sin antes, desearle al kengou unas buenas noches.

No era común de ella dormir la mayoría de las madrugadas. Siempre se quedaba despierta hasta bastante tarde y se levantaba muy temprano, aunque nunca parecía estar cansada.

Se dispuso a leer un libro en su habitación mientras Nami dormía. Pero ya había leído todos los que se encontraban en la habitación, por lo tanto se vio obligada a ir a la biblioteca a buscar otro.

Por supuesto que no había olvidado que Law estaba ahí, y no tenía idea porqué, pero no quería intercambiar ni siquiera una mirada con él. Se dijo a ella misma que solo agarraría un libro y se iría de ahí.

Entró en la biblioteca y tal como lo pensó, Law estaba ahí. Sentado con un libro en sus manos. ¿Era una novela lo que leía?

- Creí que te quedarías con el kengou toda la noche - sonrió.

- Solo fui a llevarle su comida, ya te lo había dicho. - La morocha, dándole la espalda a Law, revisó con la vista los estantes llenos de libros, de los cuales, ya había leído la mitad.

- ¿Te quedaste sin libros que leer? Tomá este. - Law cerró el libro que tenía en sus manos y se lo ofreció a Robin, que se dio vuelta y lo tomó viendo la portada. - Es una novela. Pero es demasiado.. romántica para mi gusto. Creo que va a la perfección para vos.

- ¿A la perfección?

- Después de todo, dentro de ese oscuro y frío corazón que seguramente tenés, hay un ápice de calidez y romanticismo, ¿no es verdad? - Robin no pudo evitar una sonrisa, aunque bajó la cabeza tratando de ocultarla.

- Hace unos días terminé de leer este libro.. - la ojiazul se dio vuelta y tomó un libro de color azul oscuro y se lo entregó a Law. - Estoy segura que te va a gustar.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Tendrás que leerlo. Es muy lindo y creo que vas a saber apreciar la historia que se relata en él.

- ¿Vas a hacerme compañía mientras leo?

Robin dudó unos segundos en lo que Zoro le había dicho. Pero después de todo, no iba a hablar con él, simplemente iban a estar en la misma habitación, leyendo.

- Claro.

Los dos estaban sentados con un libro en sus manos, a pocos centímetros de distancia. Metidos en sus lecturas, en silencio. Pero con mucho pasándole por sus cabezas. ¿Acaso sería en sus lecturas lo que pensaban.. o en algo más?

- "Lo único que él sabía era que ella se le parecía. Los dos compartían un pasado, oscuridad, secretos. Se entendían, habían pasado por cosas parecidas y duras en sus vidas. ¿Era esa la mujer que él necesitaba? ¿Era esa la que él esperaba? ¿Era él quien ella había soñado? ¿Era él con quien ella querría compartir sus aventuras? Ninguno de los dos podía responder a esto, pero decidieron arriesgarse. Si no funcionaba.. ¿qué más daba? Ya iba a estar hecho." - Leyó en voz alta Law, mientras Robin se había desconectado de su lectura para escucharlo.

- Ya lo has terminado de leer, por lo que veo.

- ¿Intentas decirme algo con esto? - Preguntó el morocho.

- Nada en particular, solo pensé que te gustaría leerlo.

- Me gustó. ¿Qué tal tu libro?

- No lo he terminado todavía.

- Los dos se vuelven a encontrar después de un tiempo, se dan cuenta de que siguen enamorados, se escapan del pueblo en el que viven y se casan.

- No tenías porqué hacer eso - Robin cerró el libro resignada y frunció el seño, aunque fue algo que le causó a Law más gracia que susto.

- ¿Qué te pareció, entonces?

- Es lindo. - Sonrió la arqueóloga. - También me gustó.

- Lo sabía.

- Creo que iré a descansar un rato, ya es bastante tarde.

- ¿Vas a dejarme solo? - La morocha se sonrojó por unos segundos.

- No creo que haya mucho problema en que lo haga. Nada va a pasarte.

- Podría llegar a aburrirme.

- Tenes mucho para leer si eso llega a pasar.

- ¿Estas huyendo de mi? ¿Tanto miedo causo? - sonrió.

- Zoro no quiere que esté con vos.

- Y después decís que solo es tu nakama.. - suspiró Law.

- Es que solo eso es.

- Pero eso no es lo que vos queres, ¿no es cierto?

La morocha no respondió y se dio vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta en silencio. Law dejó el libro en el sillón y se paró. Caminó pasos rápidos hasta Robin que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y la tomó del brazo, deteniendo su huída.

- No voy a comerte, si eso es lo que tú "kenshi-san" piensa. - Luego se acercó a su oído para susurrarle. - A menos que eso sea lo que vos quieras..

Robin no supo cómo contestar. Luego de respirar profundamente pudo oír sobre su oído la sonrisa silenciosa que el morocho le daba. Ella volteó hacia él, sin saber exactamente porqué y quedaron frente a frente, separados por escasos centímetros de distancia.

Law le sonreía. Sus ojos con algunas pocas marcas alrededor la asechaban, la observaban tiernamente. No llevaba puesto su gorro y su pelo le caía por la frente y detrás de las orejas.

Lentamente, acercó su mano hasta la ojiazul y acarició su mejilla. Ella se estremeció un poco al sentir el contacto de la piel del muchacho en su cara.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó, tratando de no titubear Robin.

- Demostrándote mi afecto, con pequeños detalles. – Sonrió Law.

_¿Afecto? ¿Qué clase de afecto podría tener él por mi?_– pensó la morocha sin conseguir una respuesta lógica.

- Law.. – Se alejó dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Hm?

- Esto no es buena idea. Lo siento.

- ¿Demostrarte mi afecto no es buena idea? Solamente quiero ser como vos. ¿Esta eso mal?

- No. No lo está.

- ¿Qué es lo que está mal, entonces?

- Que trates de quitarme a mi onna en el proceso. – Se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos. Law subió la vista, Robin ni siquiera volteó.

- ¿Qué haces acá, baka?

- Onna.. – Zoro ignoró a Law.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Venís a hacer guardia conmigo? – Aunque Zoro lo preguntó, Robin entendió que era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

- Hai – sonrió y caminó junto a él.

- ¿Robin, ya no vas a leer conmigo? – Law se metió las manos a los bolsillos y la miró.

- No, podes hacerlo solo. – Contestó el peliverde por ella y cerró la puerta de la biblioteca dejando a Law solo, ahí adentro.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la cubierta del Sunny. Ahí, Zoro tomó a Robin en brazos y dando un salto completamente brutal subió hasta el forte, donde tranquilamente la bajó para abrir la puerta.

Los dos entraron y se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que Zoro rompió el silencio con una queja.

- Nunca haces lo que te digo, maldita onna.

- Gomen, Zoro.

- No quiero que me pidas perdón, baka. Quiero que hagas lo que te pido.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – El peliverde no se esperaba tal represaría viniendo de su tierna Robin, sin embargo esto solo logró enfadarlo más de lo que ya estaba conteniendo.

- ¿¡Por qué?! ¡Porque nosotros somos.. – Se frenó en sus propias palabras y suspiró mirando al suelo.

- ¿Somos.. qué?

- Somos nakama.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con esto?

- Si pienso que hay peligro y te lo informo, no tendrías porqué ir a la zona peligrosa, ya que estoy tratando de protegerte.

- ¿Cuál es el peligro en este caso?

- ¿El peligro? Tsk.. – Zoro la miró a los ojos. - ¡El peligro es que ese estúpido te arrebate de mi! ¡Sabes que lo mataría si eso llegara a pasar!

Los ojos de Robin se abrieron un poco al escuchar estas palabras de su kengou. Luego solo sonrió, a lo que el peliverde quedó confuso y un poco sonrojado al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle.

- Kenshi-san.. – susurró en casi un suspiro y se acercó a su kengou tomándolo de la camisa y atrayéndolo hacia ella. – Eso jamás va a ser un peligro.

- ¿Hm?

- Jamás podría alejarme de vos, mucho menos dejarte.

Robin sonrió ante la expresión que Zoro le dio. Se veía a simple vista que él trataba de evitar todos los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo, y le dedicó a su onna solo una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa.

- ¿Zoro?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cuándo dejaremos de ser nakama?

- ¿A qué te referís?

- ¿Cuándo seremos algo más?

- Ya somos más que nakama. Moriría si algo te pasa y eso es suficiente para mi.

Robin besó finamente los labios de su kengou para luego separarse los dos con una sonrisa. Se sentaron a mirar el océano tranquilo bajo la luz de la luna, abrazados y en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y el calor de sus cuerpos intercambiándose.


End file.
